Gravity And Below
by twilightfan98
Summary: When Isabelle Cale becomes best friends with Edward Cullen, a vampire, she becomes involved in a world of magic. Will she find out Edwards true identity? Will she survive? How will the Cullens react? Will the Volturi step in?
1. Introductions

**Chapter One  
Introductions**

High school. Or was my personal hell on earth the right term? I let out a sigh as I tried to tune out the voices in my head. All the student bodies' thoughts were focused on Annabelle Cale – or Belle as she corrected them – who was being ambushed by most of the single boys. Rumor was she moved here to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her father, Chief Cale over a custody issue. I don't think she'd like the whether, Phoenix was basically exactly opposite of the Olympic Peninsula. When I tried to see what she was thinking, it was as if no one was there. I could see her in Jessica Stanley's thoughts. I turned around to make sure she was still there. As I turned, she was looking at me. She smiled warmly and turned around to face her new friends. Jessica was telling her about us, the Cullen's.

The cafeteria quickly emptied as lunch came to an end. I headed of to biology. I was the first to be seated, but the students trickled in and chatted away. Belle Cale walked in talking to Angela Webber and Mike Newton. I cleared one half of my desk as she would be forced to sit next to me because it was the only empty seat. As Mike and Angela walked to their seats, Belle went to Mr. Banner's desk who lead her down the isle to her seat. She thanked Mr. Banner and sat down. She looked at me and smiled. I was hoping that I'd be able to hear her thought if I was closer to her, but it was still as if there was no one there. I wondered why.

"Hey," she said. She spoke in a casual tone, like I was just like everyone else. I was surprised, usually people's survival instincts warned them not to get involved with us.  
"Hello," I said curtly, "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabelle." I said.  
"Belle," she corrected.  
"Sorry. So how do you like Forks? It must be a big change compared to Arizona." I said.  
"Yeah, I guess. But you get use to it," She said with ease. She was really easy to talk to; I had a feeling we were gonna get along great. I nodded.  
"Your right." I replied. Mr. Banner started the class at that moment. The activity we had was really simple. Belle wasn't as clueless as the rest of the class. She had to think for a few seconds, though, but she got it right. Every now and then we would share a laugh or two. I was really beginning to like her, which was strangely odd. She was human. I was her predator. Humans weren't supposed to hang out with vampires. It wasn't safe. I taught her an easier way to remember the names of some of the samples, she was a quick learner. Although every now and then when her scent blew my way, when my throat burned with thirst, it was easily ignorable.

When class finished, she smiled and said bye as she walked to her next class. As soon as she was gone, I wanted to see her again. Something was seriously wrong with me. I could kill her with the slightest touch. I shouldn't be wanted to spend more time with her, but I did. She made me happy. I knew half of my family wouldn't approve of the way I felt. Alice, Esme and Carlisle would be fine with it. Rosalie and Jasper would be extremely against it, and Emmett would support Rose. I thought about this as the day progressed and came to an end. I waited by my car for my family. But I also stood there as Belle would have to walk past me to get to her car, and I wanted to see her again. I was anxious.

She was about to walk past me, then she noticed me. She smiled.  
"Hey Edward," she said. I couldn't help myself, I smiled in return.  
"Hello Belle," I replied. She looked at my car appreciatively.  
"Nice ride," she approved.  
"It's alright, I guess." I said. My Volvo was nothing to me compared to my Aston Martin at home.  
"Better than anything around here though," she laughed as she looked around the parking lot. She was right.  
"Your right," I said, and laughed with her. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice walked up to us at that moment. Rosalie and Jasper were thinking all sorts of things about Belle. I felt like defending her. I had to protect her.  
_Introduce us to her! Please? _Alice thought. I guess I had to, or Alice would never let it go.  
"Belle, this is my family. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper," I said. She didn't seem out of comfort surrounded my five vampires. Her survival instincts were very slow.  
"Hey guys," she said to them. She smiled and couldn't help but feel happy. I loved seeing her happy, even though I had only known her for a day.  
"Hey Belle," Alice said.  
"Hi," Emmett said awkwardly. He didn't want to upset Rose by being as polite as Alice. Jasper was struggling; it's been so long since he hunted. We'd have to go tonight; he didn't need to test himself like this. It wasn't safe.  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Edward. Bye guys," Belle said.  
"Bye Belle!" Alice called as Belle turned away. Belle waved at Alice before hoping into her truck.

I stared after her as she drove away.  
"Edward, what is this?" Rosalie shrieked at me as we got into the car. "She's just a human! You shouldn't be making friendships with them. It's not safe," she said. She had a point. But she didn't know I felt.  
"You can't stop what's going to happen know Rose, I've already had a vision," Alice chimed happily. She thought about her vision for me to see. She'd had it at the end of biology, I was too focused on Belle I never heard Alice's thoughts. It was Belle and I in my room laughing like we were the best of friends. I gritted my teeth. I was happy that we were good friends, but I didn't want her to be in danger by being involved in the vampire world. Rosalie hissed. She didn't relish the thought of Belle being in her home, but not for the reasons I had. Rosalie muttered a string of profanities. Emmett tried to soothe her by rubbing her hand.  
"Rosalie is right, Edward," Jasper agreed. No one spoke the rest of the way home.

As soon as we got home, Rosalie went straight to the garage to work on her car. Emmett followed. Jasper started to watch the news to see what was happening. Alice went straight to Esme who was dusting the kitchen benches and told her about the vision she had. Esme was glad I was going to make a good friend. She's been afraid that I was too lonely.  
"Edward! That's so great. Tell me all about her," Esme said excitedly,  
she couldn't wait to here about the human who would soon be visiting this house. "She's really nice. She doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable around us; she talks to me so casually." I paused. "But I can't read her mind," I tacked on at the end. Everyone in the house came to the kitchen, even Rosalie. They were all intrigued. She was the only one who I couldn't hear.  
"Really?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Even Alice didn't realize I couldn't hear her thoughts.  
"She's the only one isn't she?" Alice asked curiously. I nodded again.  
"Hmm," Carlisle said.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I went hunting that afternoon. Emmett left early and returned with Rose. Emmett whined that he was sick of elk, so we went further north and were lucky to find a few mountain lions. I couldn't keep my mind of Belle. When we got home Carlisle was called into work at the hospital and Esme was online. She was thinking about buying some new equipment and tools to restore an old little cottage she found a few miles south in the forest. Jasper and Emmett went outside to fight and muck around, Rosalie went out to watch. Alice and I had a few games of chess, Esme observed and had a few games with each of us. I had a new melody in my head. So I walked over to the grand piano by the door and started playing. Esme stood behind me, she liked the composition. Rosalie and Alice used the touch screen computer to start designing some parts of Rosalie's wedding dress – Rosalie likes to have a wedding every few years and Emmett likes to keep her happy – even though it was about two or three years away. The rest of the night wasn't very eventful. I was just anxious for biology tomorrow, so I could see Belle again. I wasn't sure if I could wait that long.


	2. Social Life

**Chapter Two  
Social Life**

It wasn't long before morning came. I looked out the window and watched the sunrise. It was quite beautiful. As soon as the sun had firmly risen from the horizon, I went upstairs to my room and got changed. I couldn't wait until school. That was something I never thought I'd ever say. When I returned to the living room, Rose made a face.  
_What's wrong with you? She's just a mere human. What's so special about her? This is wrong and you know it. _Rosalie thought. I glared at her. She glared at me aswell, but soon got up and left the room.  
_Don't worry. Rose will warm up to Belle sooner or later. It'll be okay. _Alice thought.  
"Thanks," I said to Alice, although it made no difference. Everyone knew Rosalie was never going to warm up to Belle, which made me mad. I had to defend her. She wasn't just a _mere human_!

Alice tried to cheer me up with a few games of chess. She won two out of three. She was very proud of that. Alice went upstairs and I went to the piano and played the new song I'd composed last night. A few minutes later, Rose and Alice returned in new clothes and smoothed hair. After another half an hour of mindless small talk and television shows, Jasper and Emmett got changed and we drove to school. After my first class, I went the long way to my next class hoping to run into Belle.

When she saw me, she smiled and waved. I walked up to her. As I did, she dropped her books. She groaned. I jogged over to her and stacked her books up in a neat pile just as she was about to bend over and pick them up. I didn't know whether I jogged to fast, but no body was paying attention. She grabbed her books and grinned.  
"How did you do that?" She asked. I shrugged. She didn't care enough to ask more.  
"So how are you?" I asked. She smiled again; her beautiful deep blue eyes sparkled. I never noticed her eyes before. They were the strangest shade of blue, almost violet. I'd never seen a human with such a beautiful eye colour. I can't believe I never noticed her appearance before. The way her long, wavy brown hair flowed down her back.  
"I'm good. English was pretty boring though. How about you?" She asked.  
"I'm well, thanks." I replied. We smiled at each other. But then Jessica Stanley approached us.  
"Hey Belle! I was just-" she paused once she acknowledged my presence, "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Belle, can I talk to you?" Jessica asked her.  
_I can't believe she's crushing on Edward Cullen! And he likes her too. Why her? I'll make sure he doesn't get a chance to ask her out. _Jessica thought.  
"Sure Jess. See you in biology Edward," she said to me before she took of with Jessica. I trudged of to my next class, I couldn't wait until biology.

The day went slowly. At lunch, we sat at out table. I couldn't help but stare at Belle, she was so intriguing. I wished I could just walk over and sit next to her, but what would her friends think? And what would she think? I'd only known her for two days. We'd only had two conversations. I didn't want her to think I was creepy. As soon as the bell went I walked swiftly to the trash can and dumped my tray of untouched food. Rosalie snorted as I hurried of to biology. Rose was starting to get on my nerves. Why couldn't she just get over herself and be nice about Belle. According to Alice's visions, she'd be around Rosalie more often since she visited me. I didn't want Belle to feel unwelcome.

As always, I was the first to be seated. Belle and Angela were the next to arrive to class, followed by Mike. Then the rest came in groups of twos threes. She smiled at me as she took her seat beside me.  
"Hey Edward," she greeted me.  
"Hey Belle," I replied. She giggled.  
"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." She assured me. Mr. Banner walked into the room and started a long lecture. Every now and then Belle would roll her eyes and smile at me. Towards the end of the hour, Mr. Banner handed out sheets to the class for us to fill in. The class was filled with chatter.  
"So do you have facebook?" She asked me.  
"No," I replied. I didn't mingle; I only sat with my siblings at lunch. No one ever approached us. Belle was the only human friend any of us ever had.  
"Oh," she said, suddenly saddened.  
"But I'll make an account tonight if you like," I suggested. She immediately seemed happier, which made me smile on the inside.  
"Thanks," she said as she smiled at me. After Mr. Banner collected our sheets, he said we could have a minute to chat before the bell went. Belle started to write something on a blank page of her notebook.  
"Here," she said as she tore the page out of the book and handed it to me. It was her cell phone number.  
"Text me later?" She asked hopefully. I smiled.  
"Of course," I replied. I'd have to go out and buy a new cell phone this afternoon. My current one was on a plan where it was free calls and texts to ten numbers. I'd already had the ten numbers for quite a while now. And the phone was quite old; I didn't want her to think I was cheap. The bell rang, breaking me out of my preoccupation.  
"See you later," she said as she smiled and got up.  
"Bye Bells," I said. I smiled as she didn't seem to be discomforted by the fact that a guy she'd only known for two days just gave her a nickname.

In the car ride home it was silent.  
"Facebook and texting, eh?" Alice said. Although she was pleased, she couldn't help herself.  
"C'mon Edward! You know better than this," Rosalie hissed. She'd have to like Belle sooner or later. I really hoped it was sooner.  
"Just catching up with the latest social stuff," I said casually. Emmett bursted into laughter.  
"Shut up, Em." Alice said. She thought it was nice that Belle was returning my interest.

I dropped them of at the mouth of our driveway and headed back to town. I went to the only K-mart in Forks to look for a cell phone. I picked out a Nokia E63. It wasn't the newest cell phone out, but I didn't want her to think I was a millionaire either. When I got home, I activated my new cell phone and added in everyone's number. I gave my new number to my family and texted out my number to Tanya and her family. I was thankful I got a plan instead of pre-paid. Next, I went on the computer and made an email account. Then I made a facebook account. It was pretty easy, although I didn't have a picture of myself to put as my profile picture. So I took one of me and Alice with my cell and used Bluetooth to get it on the computer instead of having to download my phones software and then connecting it. Then I searched _Isabelle Cale _in the search box. There were 138 results. I sifted through all of them and found one with a picture of Belle. I clicked on the link and looked at her page. I added her as a friend. Alice was nice enough to make an account aswell so I'd have more than one friend. Instead of adding just Belle and I, she added basically the whole student body. She wondered to herself whether everyone would accept her. Alice went out and bought an iPhone. After she activated it, she took tones of photos of herself with all of us and uploaded them to facebook.

After Alice booted me of the computer, I texted Belle. I wrote:

_Hey Belle. It's Edward. I made a facebook account, and I added you. So did Alice. She added the whole school actually. _

I added a smiley face to make it seem more casual, I hoped it worked. Just a few seconds later I received a text from her.

_Awesome! As soon as I'm done typing up this report I'll accept you both. Alice is really nice, isn't she? Can you give me her number?_

Alice smiled as she read the text from behind me. She was already texting Belle when I hit reply myself.

_No need. Alice is texting you right now, you'll probably get her text before you get mine. So biology was pretty boring this afternoon, wasn't it?_

I wrote. Belle and I texted all afternoon. Alice texted her for a bit, but then went shopping with Rose. After she ate dinner she told me to go on facebook and chat. We chatted on facebook until eleven pm. But she had to go because her father told her it was getting late. When she logged off, I noticed a few people from school had added me. I accepted them all.


	3. Relationships

**Chapter Three  
Relationships**

In the morning, I was on facebook checking for messages from Belle. But I knew if she wanted to message me, she'd probably just text me. Just before we were about to leave for school, Belle texted me saying that her truck wouldn't start and her dad had already left so she wouldn't be at school. I replied asking her if she wanted a lift. She said yes and gave me her address, I told her I'll there in ten minutes. I told the others to go in Rosalie or Emmett's car. Rose wanted to drive her BMW M3 Convertible to school as she barely got to drive it. We _tried _to be inconspicuous. We both left at the same time. I drove into Belle's driveway and honked the horn. She peaked out the window from behind the curtain and quickly ran out of the house.

When she got into the car she smiled at me.  
"Thanks so much for giving me a lift. I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle," she said.  
"Don't worry about it," I said as I returned her smile. The drive to school was filled with mindless small talk about the whether and my cars exterior. When I parked the car and cut the engine she looked at me.  
"Well that was…" she couldn't think of the right word.  
"Fast?" I offered. She giggled and nodded. Then she paused.  
"Did you get contacts?" she asked. Her question took me off guard. I hadn't thought of that. I had hunted recently, so my eyes would've been golden instead of black, which they were when we met. I thought about my answer carefully.  
"No," I said warily. I searched my mind for an excuse for the reason behind my eyes changing colour.  
"Hmm," she said to my surprise. She was very observant, but not persistent. A pair of traits I'd never seen someone who had one, but not the other. Usually, if someone was observant, they were persistent aswell to get answers to things they observed. And also, if people were persistent, they were also observant to notice the things they'd be persistent about. Belle was very odd, she wasn't an average human.

The rest of the hour was very boring. Mr. Banner started another long lecture that lasted the rest of the class. Belle and I would smile at each other every now and then, but she listened to the speech every now and then. I was guessing it was all new to her, but it was her first year as a junior. As opposed to this being my seventy-fifth. When class ended I thought about saying something as she stood up.  
"So would you like me to drop you home this afternoon? Or would you like to walk?" I added the last part because I didn't want to make her think she had to let me drop her off. As much as I wanted to hang out with her, her safety was at risk every time I did. This was also not a good thing.  
"Sure," she smiled. We walked out of the room in silence and she waved as we went our separate ways to our next class.

That afternoon I waited by my car for Belle. I saw Mike walk out of the gym building so I knew she'd be out soon. When she walked out she smiled and got into the passenger seat. The way home, Belle was telling me a story about something that happened in gym. She was quite a good storyteller. She made sure she included all the funny and interesting bits, and not to have to much boring nonsense. The story was quite long, although it was interesting. I'd have to listen in tomorrow to see if anything funny happened then. The story took up the whole ride home, and we even sat in the car outside her house for another ten minutes as she quickly finished up the story.  
"I'd invite you in, but I have homework and stuff to do," she said.  
"That's okay," I said truthfully. But that made me realize that I wanted to come inside. But it was too dangerous.

The afternoon was very boring and uneventful. At around four, Belle called and we chatted for half an hour. She had to go because someone was calling her. After that, I went on facebook. A few more kids from school had added me as a friend, I accepted them. Alice was happy that everyone she had added accepted her. She had a couple hundred friends, I only had fifteen. Alice was enjoying living in Forks. This was the only time we had a social life. Alice was so happy she was planning on throwing a party sometime this year. She called Belle about it, even though it'd probably be months away. Alice and Belle were on the phone for a while until Belle had to go out.

The next morning at school I walked to my class. As I tuned out the voices in my head, I recognized one as Mike Newton's and froze. He was thinking about his date with Belle last night. So she wasn't just going out, she was going on a date. Belle was on a date with Mike Newton. I couldn't believe this! How could she? How could he? I wish I could read her thoughts. I wish I could know how much she likes him. But we were getting along great. Maybe she was just very outgoing and treats all the boys that way. Well, all except Mike of course. Then I saw Mike and Belle together as I rounded the next corner. They were sitting next to each other. She was leaning into him laughing. I was jealous of Mike. I'd never been jealous of anyone in my life. I mean, I guess this was better for her. She deserved to be with someone human. Not a vampire who could kill her easily. This was good for her. I would just have to suck it up and deal with it. I walked away before anyone noticed my staring. I was miserable that morning. Alice was the only one who knew why. She had a vision Belle kissing Mike on the cheek and running of to class before she was late this morning just as I saw it for myself. So not only did they go on a date, they _were_ dating. _Suck it up and deal with it, _I told myself. That was the only way to get through this.

At lunch, Rosalie was glad I wasn't staring at Bella. She thought I'd completely moved on and barely noticed my being upset because she was so happy with that fact. In biology, I was seated before anyone was even in the room. There was some fight happening outside that everyone was crowding around. I ran my hand through my messy, bronze hair and sat there. I started fiddling with my pen, practicing self control. I tried to squeeze it as hard as I could without breaking it. It was difficult. There were a few dents in it, but I got it. And eventually it was easy. I was still doing that when the students started coming inside. Then Belle walked in holding Mike's hand. I almost hissed. But then I remembered, _suck it up and deal with it, _and I was right. Mike was better for her than me, as much as I disliked it. At least he was human. But I was a vampire, I reminded myself. Mike sat next to his lab partner and Belle walked up to our desk.  
"Hey," she said as she sat down.  
"Hi," I breathed. Then I sighed, remembering what I saw this morning.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was full of nothing but concern.  
"I'm fine, it's nothing important." I said dismissively. Didn't she realize what was wrong? But then I realized she didn't know that I knew they she was dating Mike. So I made myself look happier.  
"You sure?" she asked, still worried. I looked at her.  
"Belle, don't worry about it. It's okay," I replied. She smiled.

Class wasn't gonna start for another five minutes by the looks of it. Mr. Banner was the one breaking up the fight.  
"So guess what?" She asked excitedly. I new was she was going to say.  
"What?" I replied. I tried to feign enthusiasm, I hope she was fooled.  
"Last night Mike asked me out and he took me out on a date!" She whispered excitedly. I wondered why she whispered. It was probably because if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she'd shout it out to the entire class.  
"Wow! That's amazing. Congratulations," I said. She grinned.  
"Thanks," she replied. I tried to make our conversation a little more casual and playful so she wouldn't notice my sadness.  
"So since when do you have a crush on Mike Newton?" I asked teasingly.  
"Well I'm not really sure I did before. When he called, I wasn't sure if I should go. But I thought why not and said yes. It was really nice. He took me to that little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It was wonderful," she gushed out. Then I realized that she didn't like Mike before, that she wasn't even sure she should accept his offer. And that she didn't have feelings for me because to her, I was her best friend. That's why she was telling me about her date. _Well it's better than nothing, _a little voice in my head said. "That sounds so romantic," I smiled.

Then she launched into a full on in depth recount of everything that happened. She continued with it after class. I walked her to her next class where she finished her story.  
"See you later," she smiled as she walked into the room.  
"Yeah," I said a second too late. I walked to my next class.


	4. Reunited

**A/N: Thanks to the one person who I know for sure is reading this, 'avf'. I only know because they favourited this story. So if your reading this, feel free to favourite it or review please. :) I know the chapters are a little short  
but.. yeah, lol. Thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Reunited**

Time passed. Six weeks to be exact. Belle and Mike were dating. Belle and I were friends. But we weren't _best _friends anymore. She told me about stuff, but it was still different. Alice kept reminding me that her vision of Belle at out house could still happen. I didn't think it would though. We still texted occasionally. We still talked on facebook. But it just wasn't the same. On the other hand, Belle and Alice were the best of friends. They were always on the phone talking about girl stuff.

"Why don't you ever invite Belle over?" I asked Alice one morning.  
"I'm gonna prove to you that my vision of Belle being here with you can still come true without my involvement," she replied. She only spoke aloud for everyone else's benefit. They were curious aswell. When I got to school I searched for Mike's voice to see if he was with Belle – this was something I did every morning – but I couldn't find him. Then I saw Belle sitting on a seat behind a building, she looked really sad. I wondered what was wrong. I walked up to her and sat down.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. I'd never seen her upset before. I couldn't bear to see her like this.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said glumly. What had happened?  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Nothing. It's just, well," she struggled to say the words, "Mike and I broke up," she said. Oh. She was upset because they broke up.  
"Are you sure you're okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her again. Usually, humans – especially teenage girls – took break-ups seriously.  
"I'm fine, but I don't really feel like talking. I just wanna get my mind of it," she admitted.  
"Okay," I replied. We sat there for a bit, we were both quite early for school.

Then inspiration suddenly hit me. Alice wanted to throw a party, she'd move it up for Belle wouldn't she? Of course she would, she was Belle's best friend. A party is exactly what Belle needed to get her mind of Mike.  
"Well Alice was planning on throwing a party, I'm sure she wouldn't mind moving it up a couple weeks," I said, breaking the long silence. Her face lit up immediately.  
"Really?" she asked. I could tell she was already deciding exactly what she was going to wear. I smiled.  
"Of course. And you know Alice, she could probably throw a party together overnight," I said, trying to cheer her up. She laughed.  
"Your right," she said. "We'll talk to Alice about it at lunch, class is gonna start soon," she said as she glanced down at her watch.  
"Yeah you're right," I said as I stood up. She looked up at me holding her hands out to me as she smiled sheepishly.  
"Help me up?" she asked. I chuckled as I took her hands and pulled her up. She wobbled a bit and I steadied her. We must've been sitting here longer than I thought.  
"Thanks," she said. I walked her to her class then walked to mine. I would've been late, but I sprinted to the building when I was sure none of the jiggers were watching.

At lunch, Alice was sitting at our usual small table in the cafeteria. She was bouncing up and down with excitement, she knew what Belle and I were about to ask her. Belle caught up with me before I could make it to the table, so this would be the first time Belle would sit at the Cullen table. Alice had sat at Belle's table before, but never the opposite. Alice composed herself before Belle could notice her happiness. When we sat down, Emmett started talking to Jasper about a football game tonight, while Rose sat back and filed her nails.  
"Hey guys," Belle and I said at the same time, then we giggled.  
_What is she doing here? _Rosalie thought. She still hadn't accepted Belle, but she'd have to sooner or later, and she knew it.  
"So Alice, Edward and I were talking this morning. And I wanted to know if you could push the party you were planning up a few months? I need to get my mind of you know what," Belle said. Belle had told Alice about her breakup this morning in between classes, but didn't get a chance to ask about the party. Alice was beaming.  
"Of course! We need to get planning. Where will we have it? What day? What time? Oh! What will I wear?" Alice gushed out. All of us – even Rosalie – laughed at her.  
"Well I was thinking Saturday night, how about it?" Belle asked.  
"Yes!" was all Alice could say. Belle, Alice and I talked about the party for the rest of lunch, Rose suggested a few things here and there aswell.

"But where will we have the party?" Belle asked as we got up to go to our next class.  
"How about our house?" Alice suggested.  
"Yeah. Everyone will come when they find out where it's gonna be. I'm sure their all just dying to see the inside of the Cullen house," Emmett joked.  
"Actually, your absolutely right," Belle said.  
"See, I'm a genius!" Alice said as she grinned.  
"I think she was talking to Em, honey." Jasper said.  
"Hmph," was all Alice said in return as she stalked of to her class.  
"Bye Alice!" Belle called out as Alice walked off. Emmett and Jasper walked off, so it was just Belle and I walking to biology. This was the first time in a long time we'd walked to biology together. Belle and I talked about the party as we took our seats in the class room. We whispered every chance we could during class, but we weren't the only ones. I walked her to gym as we continued to discuss the party. For the first time in a while, it felt like we were back to being best friends. I hoped she felt the same way. Just as she was about to walk into the building, she looked at me.  
"I've really missed you Edward," was all she said as she smiled at me.  
"I've missed you too Bells," I said. She laughed, remembering that was my little nickname for her.  
"I'll call you this afternoon," she said as she turned around.  
"Yeah. Talk to you later," I said.

I was ecstatic through my next class. I couldn't believe it. She missed me! I knew it wasn't a good thing. In fact, I knew it was a very bad thing. She was in danger every second she was around me, and it didn't help that I wasn't the only one who craved each others company. But I was selfish. I was still happy. Emmett was dying to know why I was in such a good mood.  
"Wait and see," I whispered so low that only he could hear. I smirked as he sighed, knowing I wasn't going to budge.

Alice, Emmett and I waited by the car for Rosalie and Jasper. We chatted about the party. I was starting to get sick of it, but every time I complained, Alice had said "Every second from now until then needs the party's undivided attention." But when Belle walked towards us and joined in on the conversation, I threw as much enthusiasm into it as possible. Emmett's thoughts were getting on my nerves. When Jasper and Rosalie arrived, Belle left and said she'd call me later. When we got home, Alice filled Esme in on the party details.  
"Oh my!" was what Esme had said. She was happy we had a social life. Carlisle was fine with it. Jasper was going to have to hunt before the party though, he still wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself in a room full of humans. But Alice had assured him he wasn't going to do anything, and that the house would be covered with our scent to divert the humans scent. Belle had called that afternoon and we talked for hours. Eventually, it was settled that Belle would come over Thursday afternoon to see what the party venue would look like. But Belle was a bad liar – even on the phone – and could tell that wasn't the only reason she wanted to come over. So Alice's vision was coming true. It took almost two months, but it was coming true. Alice tried to convince me that she wanted to come over to hang out with me, but I was fully convinced she came over to see what our house looked like, and to see Alice. She eventually gave up.


	5. Feelings

**Chapter Five  
Feelings**

It was Tuesday morning. Only two more days until Belle would be here I thought to myself. The day flew by so fast. I realized it had because I was just waiting to see Belle since I hadn't seen her in the morning. At lunch, Belle smiled at me as she walked into the cafeteria. But today she sat on her usual table. Alice and Rose were talking about going shopping in Port Angeles this afternoon or tomorrow to get outfits for the party. Alice suggested they ask Belle to come along, Rosalie grudgingly agreed.  
"Rose, Belle is mine and Edwards friend whether you like it or not. Your just going to have to get use to that fact, okay?" Alice had told Rosalie. I shot Alice a thankful look when she had said this. Rosalie would take it more seriously if it came from Alice. Biology came slower than it usually did. Once again I told myself it was because of my longing to see Belle. But once again I told myself it wasn't safe. It wasn't right. I shouldn't exist. I shouldn't be here to disrupt her life.

"So I was thinking about the party and I have some awesome ideas on what we could do with the lighting to make the room seem bigger," Belle had said when she sat down at our desk in biology.  
"That sounds cool. But my living room is very large and open; I don't think we'll need to make it seem bigger. But we could try if you'd like," I replied.  
"Cool," she said as she smiled at me. Then she started giggling a bit.  
"What?" I asked. What was she laughing at?  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," she replied. Class started at that moment. I sneaked a peek at her throughout the hour. I noticed her face seemed to fall every so slightly by the minute. When class was dismissed, she didn't seem to show a sign of moving. She was still upset.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't like it when she was sad. It made me anxious and upset aswell.  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, followed by a small sigh. I hated it when she wouldn't tell me. Didn't she understand that her sadness made me sad? Then I realized that she didn't. In fact, she hadn't the faintest idea how it made feel. And I hated the fact I couldn't read her mind. Why was this? Why couldn't I read her mind? Why was she different to every single human being I've ever laid my eyes on? And why was she suddenly the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life? What? No. That's impossible. I shoved the thought aside; this wasn't the time.  
"Okay," I said. I didn't walk her to her next class; I didn't think she was in the mood for company.

Why did her sadness affect me? Why did I care? _Save it for later, this isn't the time, _I reminded myself every thirty seconds in my next class. I kept my mind busy by reading every book I'd ever read in my head. Every single quote. This was a plus. I was glad I had perfect recall. I guess being a vampire had to have its perks. But the cons always outweighed the pros. Always. When I got home, I went up to my room and locked the door. Now I would allow myself to think about Belle.

First of all, why did I care so much if she was upset? I mean, I knew why I cared, she was my friend. But why did seeing her upset make me upset? Why did it make me want to rip out whoever made her upset's throat? And so what if she had a boyfriend? It's not like she was going to go two years of high school without one. Why was I jealous of Mike when I found out they were dating? It was inevitable. He'd had his eyes on her since her first day. Well basically every boy had their eyes on her on her first day, so it shouldn't be a surprise when she showed some interest. Why was I so protective over her? Why did it bug me so much when Rosalie expressed her true feelings about Belle? Why should I care? And why was she so beautiful to me? Why was it that every girl in the room looked like toad covered in warts when compared to her? Because I couldn't be… No. I refused to think it. It was impossible. I couldn't be _in love _with Belle. No. I was not in love with Isabelle Cale and that's final. _Yes you are, and you know it. Don't deny it. You love her, _a small voice in the back of my mind teased. _NO! _I roared back. No. No. No. This is impossible. I could not be in love with a human. That is utterly absurd. I'd never heard a more ridiculous thing in my life.

I argued with myself for over an hour. Just sitting there in my room. I could here Esme's thoughts worrying. I could sense my feelings through Jasper's gift. I could see Alice's brief flickers of the futures, all starring me of course. But these thoughts never occupied me long enough to break me out of my internal battle.

One part of me knew I loved her. Knew that I would now die to protect her. Knew that I was hers. Knew that my world now revolved around her. But I knew that I did not love her. That she was my best friend and nothing more. That even being friends put her in danger. That becoming more involved with her was out of the question. I thought briefly about going hunting to get my mind of her. But I knew it wouldn't work. Eventually I gave in. I loved Isabelle Cale. I loved her more than anything in the world. My life would mean nothing to me if she wasn't in it. I loved her with all my heart and I knew it. I had to get my mind of this. I didn't care if it wouldn't work, I had to try. I walked swiftly out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. I broke into a sprint once I was out of view from the others inside.

I had just hunted. I was not in the least bit thirsty. I had overdone it big time. But what else could I do? I couldn't think about _her. _I refused to even think her name because I knew once I started thinking about her I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I sat down on the lounge as soon as I got home and glued myself to the game Emmett was watching. I analyzed every single thing on the television. Every move every member of the crowd made in the back round. Every step every player made. Every set of hands that lay upon the ball. Jasper noticed my intense focus in the game. So did Alice and Esme. Rosalie was too busy admiring her reflection, and Emmett was too involved in the game himself. Then Alice had a vision of Belle following us home in her car on Thursday when she came over. I wondered why she only had the vision now. That meant Belle had only made the definite choice to come over now. Why now? Oh how I wished I could read my Belle's thoughts. _My _Belle, I thought to myself. I loved the thought of _my Belle. _NO! I said to myself again. I knew it wasn't possible for that to happen. We were _strictly _friends. No one would make me change my mind. _What if she wanted it? She would make you change your mind? You'd do anything for her, remember? _I accused myself. I thought about that for a moment. I couldn't think of an answer. But she didn't like me, which was good. She didn't love me, so we didn't need to be more than friends. She only liked me as a friend. _Or does she? _I thought to myself again. I growled at myself. This time everyone noticed, including Emmett. I shook the thought out of my head. _You love her. Don't think you can stop thinking about her that easily _the voice teased. I hissed. I must learn to control myself. They won't let me get away with growling and hissing myself. I sighed as I ran out of the house again. I ran to the only place I could think clearly without any disruptions. My meadow.


	6. Different

**Chapter Six  
Different**

As I lay in the meadow, small flecks of snow began to drop from the sky. I closed my eyes and let the flecks fall from the clouds, it felt oddly nice. After two hours of peacefulness, I heard Alice's thoughts as she raced to join me. I still lay there with my eyes closed when she arrived. She sat at my feet with her legs crossed.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" She murmured quietly, breaking the long silence.  
"Mmm," was all I could say. Her thoughts were filled with concern and curiosity.  
"Edward, is this about her?" she was careful not to say her name, I was thankful for that. I nodded ever so slightly. A human probably wouldn't have been able to notice the movement.  
_Do you wanna talk about it? _She thought. She thought it was quite peaceful here as she lay down beside me, closing her eyes.  
"Maybe later," I breathed. We both lay there in silence for hours. I probably would've asked her to leave if it were Rose, but Alice was enjoying the moment just as much as I was as she thought about things she had to deal with aswell.

We were still there when the sun rose.  
"We should start heading back, the others would be worried about us," I said. At that moment, she had a vision of Jasper coming to search for us in ten minutes.  
_Your right and we need to get ready soon anyway, _she thought. We stood up and ran back. I chuckled as she tried to keep up with me, but I eventually slowed down to match her pace. When we got back, no one asked questions. Esme looked at me meaningfully, but she didn't ask me what was wrong, she knew the answer she would get.

When we got to school, I went and sat were Belle had sat the morning she and Mike broke up. I chose this spot because you'd only be able to see me if you actually looked behind the building. I searched for Mike's thoughts, which was silly since they had broken up. But maybe they had gotten back together overnight. Would she get back with him? I shook that thought aside along with the jealousy that came with it. Then I found Alice's thoughts who was being approached by Belle.  
"Hey Alice. Have you seen Edward? I can't find him," Belle asked Alice.  
"Yeah, he's here. But he isn't feeling well today, you should give him some space. Talk to him at lunch," Alice replied. I'd have to thank Alice later. I knew if Belle had asked Emmett or Jasper, they would've personally led her to me. I didn't even want to think about what Rosalie would've thought if Belle had asked her. Belle was odd. She noticed things most humans don't notice, but she didn't notice what most humans noticed. I bet anyone would be able to tell that Rosalie disliked Belle, well everyone besides Belle that is.

"Hey," Belle said as she walked past our table to hers at lunch. I smiled in return. I wondered how I would face her in biology. It was so different with me knowing that I loved her. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it. So in biology, as I waited for Belle to arrive, I practiced control with a pencil again. I was really good at it, it became boring. Just as I put the pencil down, Belle sat down.

"Hey," Belle said as she put her books down.  
"Hey Bells," I said.  
"So is it still okay for me to come over tomorrow?" she asked. Why wouldn't it be?  
"Of course," I replied.  
"So anyway, where do you live?" she asked. I was waiting for her to ask that question.  
"I live just outside of town, over the bridge." I replied.  
"Really? Wow." Was all she could say. Every now and then she would say something funny and I would laugh and marvel at how beautiful and funny and perfect she was. I couldn't believe it. I really was in love with her. There was no doubt in my mind. As class was dismissed she said something else funny and we both laughed. When we stopped laughing she started to stare at me. What was she staring at?  
"What?" I asked. It bothered me when she stared or laughed at me for no reason; it made me wonder what she was thinking all the more.  
"What? Huh? Oh. N-nothing, never mind." She said awkwardly. I wonder what that was about. She looked down for a second and then stood up.  
"Uh. See you tomorrow," she said as she almost ran out of the room. Well that was odd.

All afternoon I was anxious until the clock struck midnight, I smiled to myself. Today was the day Belle was coming over. I knew it was dangerous. I knew I was putting her life at risk. But I knew that I would rather be with her with a burning throat than live without her in peaceful calmness, because I couldn't be calm if I didn't know that she was safe.

The early morning was extremely slow, and I know why. Alice knew I was dying to get to school already and that I needed something to distract me while I waited, but she couldn't think of anything that she hadn't already tried.

At last the time came for all of us to get ready and head of to school. I got dressed as fast as I could and found myself waiting in the car, honking the horn for the others to hurry. Jasper and Emmett hopped in the car a few seconds after I did, followed by Alice. Rosalie, however, decided to get all dressy today and braided her hair into delicate buns and curling the tips extra carefully. Then she applied eyeliner and mascara for the first time since her and Emmett's last wedding. After all that, she asked Esme for her opinion.  
"You look absolutely beautiful Rose, but isn't it a little much for an average day of school?" Esme had replied. Rosalie, knowing Esme would say something along the lines of that, went upstairs, wiped of the makeup and straightened her hair. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I were sitting in the car for only two and a half minutes. It would've been quicker but Rose still had to wait for the curler and straightner to heat up.

I drove slightly faster than usual this morning in my hurry to get to school. If the others didn't know that Belle even existed they'd think I was losing it. Alice had just had a vision of Belle arriving at school exactly two minutes before the bell went. When we arrived at school, it was just two and a half minutes from the bell; we didn't get to school too early as we didn't have an active social life – except online, that is. I sat on a seat next to the parking spot Belle was going to park in. I was only alone for twelve seconds as she pulled in and greeted me with a wave as she hopped out of her truck.

I never noticed her truck before. It was a '97 Chevy. It looked like it'd recently had a paint job; it was navy blue in colour. She hopped out of the car as she looked at me smiling. She was beautiful. I never noticed anything about her besides her hair and eyes. Her lips were perfectly even. Her skin was flawless, but she wasn't wearing any makeup. She wasn't tan, but she wasn't pale either. An average non-tanned skin tone. But her skin had a silky look to it; I'd never seen anything like it before. She had her ears pierced; she was wearing gold studs with beautiful, dark blue diamonds. They were simple, I'd seen them before, but on her they looked so unique in their own little way. Her eyelashes framed her gorgeous, blue eyes in a way that made my heart melt. They were long, but not the length of mascara coated eyelashes, just longer than average. Her eyebrows were also perfect, and they showed no signs of plucking or waxing.

"How are you?" she asked, breaking my mind away from her beautiful features.  
"I'm good," I said as I smiled back.


End file.
